Cyborgs Love
by svea-chan
Summary: Eine HeeroxDuo FF! Im Jahre 2065: Cyborgs sind in das Leben der Menschen integriert, nur wenige respektieren sie nicht. Heero Yuy ist einer davon. Wird seine Beziehung zu Duo etwas daran ändern? Und warum hasst Heero Cyborgs so sehr? R&R please - OneShot


Warnungen: limone, angst, sappy

Pairings: HeeroxDuo; TrowaxQuatre angedeutet

Disclaimer: ...mir gehört nichts außer der Story...leider, Duo-chan haben will!

Kommentar: Soll ein One-Shot werden. Die Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich den Film "I, Robot" zum zweiten Mal gesehen habe. Nix großes halt...lest selbst und hinterlasst bitte einen Kommi, ja?

oOo Cyborgs Love oOo

* * *

Prolog

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2065. Cyborgs sind inzwischen vollkommen in das Leben der Menschen integriert und leben wie ganz normale Menschen. Sie arbeiten, sind fortpflanzungsfähig und können eigenständig denken und handeln.

Auch die Menschen in New York sind an diese neue Art der Lebensform gewöhnt und respektieren sie in ihrer Umgebung.

Mit wenigen Ausnahmen.

Heero Yuy, ansässig in New York und Elite-Agent der Regierung, 27 Jahre alt, der beste in seinem Job, ist eine von diesen Ausnahmen.

Seit jeher empfindet er einen brennenden Hass auf die Cyborgs, der in seiner Vergangenheit begründet ist und weigert sich bisweilen mit einem solchen zusammen zu arbeiten.

So wurde ihm Trowa Barton, ebenfalls Elite-Agent für die Regierung und nachweislich ein Mensch, als Partner zugewiesen.

Im Job kamen sie prima miteinander klar. Beide eher still und wortkarg, aber dennoch ein eingespieltes Team, dass seine Aufträge zuverlässig erledigt.

Und Trowa Barton störte sich auch nicht daran, dass Heero einen regelrechten Hass - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - auf sämtliche Cyborgs empfand und scheinbar nebenher über jede ungewöhnliche Aktivität eines Cyborgs auf dem Laufenden blieb. Trowa war der Meinung, dass ihn dies nichts anginge und als hätten sie ein stummes Abkommen getroffen, verlor Heero auch nicht ein Wort über Trowas Beziehung zu Agent 04, Quatre R. Winner, der ebenfalls ein Cyborg war.

Ende Prolog

* * *

Leicht genervt stand Duo mit seinem BMW im schleppenden Verkehr Richtung New Yorker Stadtzentrum.

Seine Schicht würde in exakt 20 Minuten beginnen und er verlor so langsam die Nerven. Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad, während der Verkehr weiterhin zäh vor sich hin floss.

Weitere zehn Minuten später hatte er sich kaum vom Fleck bewegt, nur langsames Stop-and-Go fahren.

Doch dann wurde der langhaarige Agent im Rückspiegel auf ein rotes Motorrad aufmerksam, dass sich ihm mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte, indem es sich durch die Autoreihen schlängelte.

Und er hatte wahrlich kaum Zeit zu verarbeiten, dass er auch sein Bike hätte nehmen sollen, da war der Fahrer der roten Maschine auch schon an ihm vorbeigerauscht.

Doch wenige Sekunden später ließ ihn erneut ein Blick durch den Rückspiegel aufmerken. Ein weiteres Bike, mit ebenso hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte sich ihm.

Dennoch hatte er es geschafft sich einige Details einzuprägen, die ihm seltsam erschienen.

Das Motorrad war eines der Modelle, die sie in der Elite-Einheit benutzten. Der Fahrer trug keinen Helm, nur eine schwarze Sonnenbrille und war bewaffnet.

Zugern hätte er jetzt die Verfolgung aufgenommen, immerhin war es möglich, dass man das Bike gestohlen hatte, aber da er in einem Auto festsaß, welches sich leider nicht elegant durch die Reihen der Autos schlängeln konnte, waren ihm die Hände gebunden und verdammten ihn zum Warten.

Scheiß Tag! , war alles, was ihm dazu noch einfiel, während er seine trommelnden Bewegungen auf dem Lenkrad wieder aufnahm.

* * *

"Morgen Quatre!", rief Duo seinem Partner Quatre fröhlich entgegen als er ihr gemeinsames Büro betrat.

Jetzt, wo er endlich aus diesem blöden Stau raus war, hatte er auch seine gute Laune zurückgewonnen.

"Morgen. Bisschen spät dran, meinst du nicht?", murmelte Quatre und sah skeptisch von seiner Akte auf.

"Hey, ich hab im Stau gestanden. Was kann ich dafür?", grummelte der Langhaarige und ließ sich in seinen Bürostuhl fallen.

"Möglicherweise eine ganze Menge. Der Boss will dich sehen.", teilte ihm Quatre mit ernster Mine mit.

Duo fuhr hoch.

"WAS?"

Er bekam ein kurzes Nicken zur Antwort.

Schnell verließ er das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zum Chef.

* * *

Duo schritt zügig durch die Flure des 5. Stocks und wäre beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen, der ihm entgegenkam.

Dieser Jemand entpuppte sich als gutaussehender, großer Mann mit wilden, kurzen Haaren.

Er trug Lederhosen und ein enges Shirt, über die Schulter lässig eine kurze Lederjacke.

Irgendwie kam er Duo vage bekannt vor, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo er ihn schon ein Mal gesehen habe sollte.

Dann war der Typ an ihm vorbei und um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Beeindruckt starrte Duo ihm nach. Ein toller Mann wie es aussah, attraktiv, gut gebaut, muskulös...eben genau sein Typ.

Moment! Das war ja der Typ, der das rote Bike verfolgt hatte. Na so was...

"Hm.", schulterzuckend wandte er sich ab und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Schließlich wollte er den Chef nicht noch länger warten lassen.

"Sorry Chef, dass ich erst so spät komme...ich steckte im Stau.", entschuldigte er sich gleich, als er - nach kurzem Anklopfen - das Büro seines Chefs betrat.

Kushrenada winkte ab. "Setzten sie sich Maxwell."

Duo tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete gespannt ab.

"Nun, um es kurz zu machen. Sie werden ab nächste Woche als Urlaubsvertretung von Agent 03, Trowa Barton, eingesetzt. Dies beinhaltet eine Zusammenarbeit mit Agent 01, Heero Yuy. Finden sie sich also ab Montag in Büro 301 ein."

Duo nickte. "In Ordnung, Sir."

"Gut das war alles." Kushrenada machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung und Duo verließ das Büro.

Tz. Auch, wenn man es ihnen nicht ansieht, sie haben ein gutes Herz...Treize...

Es gab da etwas in Duos Vergangenheit, bei dem Treize Kushrenada eine nicht allzu kleine Rolle spielte.

* * *

- Montag Morgen, eine Woche später -

Quatre hätte mir ruhig sagen können, dass er mit Trowa in Urlaub fährt. , grummelte Duo vor sich hin, während er auf Büro 301 zutrat und klopfte.

Von drinnen kam ein einfaches "Herein" und der langhaarige Agent trat lächelnd ein.

"Guten Morgen. Ich mache die Urlaubsvertretung für Barton."

"Ah ja. Morgen.", kam es kühl hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, bevor der Besitzer dieser Stimme aufsah und Duo anblickte.

Wow, hab ich ein Glück. Der Typ, den ich letzte Woche auf dem Flur getroffen habe.

"Duo Maxwell, Agent 02. Freut mich.", stellte er sich freundlich vor.

"Heero Yuy, Agent 01.", kam die zurückhaltende Erwiderung.

Oha, besonders gesprächig ist der wohl nicht. Und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich meinen Titel als 01 verliere...na ja, unter den Umständen...

Er lachte. "Agent 01 war ich auch mal...auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Heero musterte sein Gegenüber einen Moment irritiert, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nickte.

Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Schreibkram, während er sich so seine Gedanken machte.

Duo Maxwell. Den hatte er letzte Woche auf dem Flur fast umgerannt. Sah gut aus. Schlank, groß, eigenartig faszinierende Augen...und dann diese Haare. Ihm war noch kein Mann begegnet, an dem ihm lange Haare so gut gefielen wie bei diesem.

Seufzend schüttelte er dann den Kopf , um diese unfreiwilligen Gedanken zu vertreiben und sah weiter seine Akten durch, während Duo sich mit allem vertraut machte.

* * *

Sowohl Heero, als auch Duo stellten in der folgenden Woche fest, dass sie ungemein gut miteinander auskamen, so als würden sie schon seit Jahren zusammen arbeiten.

Den Schreibkram und die Vorbereitung auf den neuen Fall erledigten beide schnell und konzentriert.

Und Heero musste im Verlaufe der Zeit, die sie nun schon miteinander arbeiteten, feststellen, dass Duo bei sämtlichen Aufträgen eine große Hilfe war.

Dazu kam, dass er ein reges Interesse an Duos Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatte, und leider auch, das musste er sich eingestehen, ein körperliches Verlangen.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Wenig zu tun und somit nichts, was Heero von seinen Gedanken, die doch immer wieder in eine bestimmte Richtung wanderten, abhielt.

Duo trug ein hautenges Shirt und eine Hose, die so gut wie gar nichts mehr verbarg. Nicht verwunderlich, dass Heero von eindeutigen Gedanken geplagt wurde und er verfluchte es.

Es war Donnerstag. Der vorletzte Tag ihrer Zusammenarbeit, denn ab Montag waren Quatre und Trowa wieder im Dienst.

Duo hegte ganz ähnliche Gedanken. Und was das Schlimmste war, er hatte Gefühle.

An sich natürlich noch nicht allzu schlimm. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Heero recht verschlossen war, konnte der Langhaarige nicht einordnen, ob das Interesse beidseitig war.

Und da es im Moment wirklich nichts zu tun gab und Duo die Stille nicht mehr aushielt, beschloss er sich einen Kaffee zu holen und sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten.

"Ich geh mir ´ne Tasse Kaffee holen. Willst du auch?"

Heero nickte. "Schwarz bitte.", und Duo verließ den Raum.

Heero sprang nervös auf. Unruhig wanderte er auf und ab.

Diese sexuelle, verlangende Spannung zwischen ihnen war regelrecht spürbar und Heero konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so empfunden hatte.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden.

* * *

Ärgerlich stapfte Duo über den Flur.

Jetzt war auch noch die Kaffeemaschine im Pausenraum kaputt. Glaubte das einer? Hier wurde mit hochtechnischen Geräten gearbeitet und hier arbeiteten eine Menge qualifizierter Techniker, aber eine einfach Kaffeemaschine wurde nicht repariert.

Grummelnd riss er die Tür auf und sah sich überraschenderweise einem ebenso überraschten Heero gegenüber.

Und hätte Duo jetzt zwei gefüllte Tassen in den Händen gehalten, so hätte er sie unter Garantie fallen lassen, denn Heeros eigenartiger, erotischer Blick gepaart mit seinem eigenen Verlangen, ließen jeden rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf schwinden.

Wie in Trance starrte er auf die rosigen Lippen des anderen und ließ seine Blicke dann immer wieder zwischen den blauen Augen Heeros und dessen Lippen hin und her wandern.

Auch für war die Situation recht plötzlich und unverhofft aufgetreten.

Und keiner von ihnen wusste im Nachhinein, wer nun den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Vielleicht waren sie sich auch gleichzeitig näher gekommen.

Es war egal.

Egal, solange sich diese weichen, verlangenden Lippen auf Duos pressten, Heeros Becken gegen das seine rieb und er mit dem Rücken gegen die Bürowand gedrückt wurde. Duos Gedankenwelt verabschiedete sich nun völlig.

Während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten und sie ihre Becken heftig aneinander rieben, fuhren Duos Hände verlangend zu Heeros Schritt und zerrten dann ungeduldig an Reißverschluss und Gürtel.

Und als Duo schließlich Heeros feste Erektion mit seiner Hand umschloss keuchten beide laut auf und vertieften den Kuss noch weiter.

Immer wider stürzten sie sich wie hungrige Raubtiere gierig aufeinander.

Keuchend und stöhnend gaben sie ihrem Verlangen nach, bis...

...bis sich in Duos Kopf leise Zweifel regten, die er erst noch verfluchte, dann aber störend immer deutlicher wahrnahm.

Er wusste kaum etwas über Heero. Dennoch hatte er Gefühle für eben diesen entwickelt. Doch konnte er gar nicht wissen, ob dies bei Heero genau so war. Er wollte keine billige Affäre, auch wenn es noch so verlockend war, es verlangte ihm nach viel mehr.

Er sehnte sich danach, sich bei Heero wohl und geborgen zu fühlen. Wollte ihm vertrauen können. Wünschte, ja, hoffte, dass Heero seine Gefühle erwiderte.

All das konnte und wollte er nicht durch einen One-Night-Stand verderben, er konnte es einfach nicht. Nein! Nicht so.

Vorsichtig, aber deutlich, schob er Heero von sich.

Er konnte das jetzt nicht tun. Es war falsch. Er würde seine eigenen Gefühle hintergehen.

Als er aufsah begegnete er dem Blick des Kurzhaarigen. Er war fragend.

"Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er und wandte sich ab.

Dann verließ er das Büro.

Er brauchte jetzt einen ruhigen Ort zum Nachdenken.

Oh nein! , Heero raufte sich die Haare, als die Tür hinter dem Langhaarigen zufiel.

"Shit!", kam es unbeherrscht über seine Lippen.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss er seine Hose und hoffte, dass sich die stramme Erektion bald in Luft auflöste, während er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ.

Das war ja grünlich schief gelaufen. Er hatte es völlig falsch angegangen, das war sonst gar nicht seine Art.

"Verdammte Scheiße!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging Heero zielstrebig und mit dem festen Vorsatz sich bei Duo zu entschuldigen auf sein Büro zu.

Duo war gestern nicht mehr erschienen, aber er hatte darauf verzichtet dies dem Chef zu melden. Es war ja eh nichts zu tun gewesen und er verstand, dass Duo lieber alleine gewesen war, um nachzudenken.

Er klopfte kurz an und sah sich dann einem freundlich lächelndem Duo gegenüber, als er den Raum betrat.

"Morgen.", grüßte er verblüfft.

"Guten Morgen!", grüßte der andere fröhlich und Heero war noch ein Stück verwirrter als vorher.

Duo war nichts anzumerken. Kein Zeichen der Reue, nichts. Trotzdem wollte er sich entschuldigen.

"Hey Duo. Wegen gestern..."

"Hm?"

"...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert...jedenfalls nicht so.", brachte er geknickt hervor.

Schweigen...

Dann stand Duo plötzlich vor ihm.

"Ich wollte das auch...nicht...so...", murmelte der Langhaarige leise und strich Heero vorsichtig über die Wange.

Heero fing die Hand sanft mit seiner ein und hielt sie fest. Sah Duo fragend an. Der lächelte noch immer.

"Ich hatte mir das Ganze...hm...romantischer vorgestellt."

Heero lächelte erleichtert. Er hätte nicht sagen können wie viele, große Felsbrocken ihm gerade vom Herzen gefallen waren.

"Wenn das so ist, sollten wir...vielleicht...noch einmal...von vorne...beginnen.", hauchte Heero mit leiser, dunkler Stimmer, bei der Duo ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief.

"Hm...sollten wir wohl...", antwortete er ebenso verführerisch und überwand die letzten Zentimeter Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen.

Und dieser Kuss, um so vieles besser, sanfter und liebevoller, zeigte eine Menge mehr ihrer Gefühle füreinander als der gestrige.

Weich, ja zärtlich, bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander und nur langsam glitten sie in einen liebevollen, sanften Zungenkuss über.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ganz ungewollt verließen diese drei Worte Duos Lippen, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Duo war von sich selbst überrascht. Doch dann lächelte er Heero warm an.

Und ihn Heeros Augen konnte er die selbe Wärme erkennen, die auch er ausstrahlte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er eine Person gefunden hatte, die er liebte, der er vertraute und jemanden, der ihn verstand und ihm dieselbe Liebe entgegen brachte.

* * *

Montag Morgen schwebte Duo geradezu ins Büro Nr. 402.

Er hatte ein wundervolles Wochenende mit Heero verbracht.

Sie hatten geredet, geschmust und einander auch privat näher kennen gelernt.

Duo war überrascht gewesen in welchem Viertel Heeros Appartement lag. Es gehörte zu den teuersten New Yorks und er war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass nur berühmte Stars genug Geld besaßen, um dort unter zu kommen. Scheinbar ein Irrtum.

Er selber hatte sich eine kleine Wohnung im Gebäude des Geheimdienstes genommen, die den Agents von den Arbeitgebern zu Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Zwar war sein Gehalt recht üppig, aber, dass man in einer solchen Wohngegend ein Appartement haben konnte...

Als er Quatre beim Eintreten kurz grüßte, runzelte dieser die Stirn, bevor er lächelte.

"Na da hat aber jemand gute Laune.", schmunzelte er.

"Und wie...", hauchte Duo glücklich.

"Du glaubst nicht wie unglaublich schön mein Wochenende war."

Quatre lachte ob dieser eindeutigen Verliebtheit.

"Darf man fragen, wer der Mann ist, der dir dermaßen den Kopf verdreht hat?"

"Heero Yuy, Agent 01. Du müsstest ihn kennen, er ist Trowas Partner."

"Wirklich? Der? Ich dachte, der wäre so furchtbar verschlossen und ließe niemanden an sich heran.", fragte der Blonde verwirrt.

"Hm? Ach, das scheint nur so. Heero ist ganz sanft und liebevoll..."

"...und leidenschaftlich.", fügte Duo noch an und grinste.

Quatre konnte sich das nur schwer vorstellen, aber eigentlich würde man Trowa auch nicht gerade als wild und leidenschaftlich bezeichnen...und genau das war er.

Der Blonde lächelte. Er freute sich für Duo.

"Und, liebst du ihn?"

"Hm...ja, sehr."

"Und er?"

"Er hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber ich glaube er hat es mir längst gezeigt.", murmelte Duo verträumt.

"Das freut mich. So viel Glück hat man selten."

Dann fiel Quatre noch etwas ein.

"Und, weiß er, dass du...?"

"Nein. Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich werde es ihm schon noch sagen.

"Gut, warte aber nicht zu lange damit."

Duo nickte nur und spielte mit einem Kugelschreiber.

"Was soll´s. Darf ich annehmen, dass du heute zum arbeiten hergekommen bist, oder muss ich auf deine Hilfe verzichten?"

Der Langhaarige sagte nichts.

Dann wohl nicht. , seufzte Quatre innerlich, musste aber dennoch lächeln, als er seinen Freund so verliebt sah.

* * *

Einige Monate später - Duo war inzwischen bei Heero eingezogen - hatte der Langhaarige Heero noch immer nichts erzählt.

Die Zeit mit Heero war so schön und er fand einfach keinen Ansatz, um mit ihm zu reden. Quatre hing ihm deswegen schon in den Ohren und predigte ihm ständig er sollte es ihm endlich sagen.

Doch Duo hatte Angst vor Veränderungen. Er hatte in dieser Sache bereits schlechte Erfahrungen mit seiner Familie und auch mit seinem Ex gemacht.

Und er wollte Heero nicht verlieren.

Dennoch wusste er, dass er bald damit rausrücken musste, sonst würde Quatre es tun. Dieser hatte ihm schon damit gedroht.

Aber nicht heute.

Heero war müde und abgespannt von der Arbeit und hatte außerdem morgen einen schwierigen Auftrag vor sich. Duo wollte ihn nicht aufregen oder stressen.

Das konnte er einfach nicht.

So lagen sie also gemütlich auf der bequemen Couch in Heeros Wohnzimmer und sahen sich die Nachrichten an, während Duo sanft Heeros Nacken und dessen Schultern massierte.

Heero hörte entspannt den Worten des Nachrichtensprechers zu, bis...

"...eine Attacke auf eine angesehene Familie von hohem Stand durch eine Gruppe Cyborgs. Das Motiv ist unklar..."

"Unglaublich!", schnaubte der Kurzhaarige ärgerlich.

"Schon wieder Menschen, die durch Cyborgs zu Schaden gekommen sind. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jeden dieser Schrotthaufen einzeln zerlegen!"

Duo war überrascht und hielt in seinem Tun inne. Die harschen Worte Heeros hatten so voll von Hass und Abneigung geklungen, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken runter lief.

"Aber es sind doch nicht nur Maschinen, Heero. Sie haben Gefühle wie Menschen und zeigen diese auch.", wandte Duo vorsichtig ein.

"Na und? Nach wie vor haben sie ihre Existenz uns Menschen zu verdanken. Wer gibt ihnen das Recht diese umzubringen?"

"Quatre bringt auch..."

"Quatre arbeitet im Auftrag der Regierung. Diese Cyborgs machen das von sich aus.", unterbrach Heero immer noch verärgert und ließ Duo nicht aussprechen.

Enttäuscht sackte Duo in sich zusammen. Heero schien auf diesem Gebiet rein gar nicht mit sich reden zu lassen. Heeros Hass schien wirklich tief zu sitzen.

Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Was, wenn...?

"Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich muss morgen früh raus.", schlug Heero versöhnlich vor. Er hatte den Langhaarigen nicht so anfahren wollen.

"Hmm...hast recht.", murmelte Duo, doch er schien immer noch bedrückt zu sein.

Heero richtete sich ein wenig auf und hob Duos Kinn, sodass dieser ihn ansehen musste.

"Hey, ich kann die Dinger einfach nicht leiden. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Okay?"

Duo nickte leicht. "Okay."

"Gut.", erwiderte Heero leise und zog Duo dann an sich, küsste ihn sanft und streifte Duos Lippen leicht mit seiner Zunge.

Der Langhaarige öffnete sofort seine Lippen und gewährte den geforderten Einlass. Genoss das Gefühl von Heeros Zunge, die die Seine zärtlich massierte und drückte sich an den muskulösen Körper seines Geliebten.

Er brauchte Heero so sehr. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Niemals.

Wenig später lagen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt im Bett und Duo lauschte den leisen Atemgeräuschen Heeros, der schon eingeschlafen war.

Erst lange Zeit später fand auch er endlich Schlaf.

* * *

Nervös betrat Duo am darauf folgenden Morgen das Hauptgebäude des Geheimdienstes.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, aber er hatte bezüglich Heeros heutiger Mission ein ungutes Gefühl. Eine Art Vorahnung. Und sie schien nichts gutes zu verheißen.

Heero hingegen war völlig ruhig. Ihm entging allerdings nicht Duos Nervosität und er musterte seinen Geliebten besorgt von der Seite.

"Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Auftrag. Es wird alles gut gehen.", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

"Ich mach mir keine Sorgen.", log Duo, "Du bist der Beste, den sie haben."

Heero war nicht so einfältig auf diese offensichtliche Lüge hereinzufallen, aber er sprach Duo nicht darauf an.

Doch als Heero sich verabschieden wollte, reagierte Duo ganz unerwartet.

Statt, wie sonst, Zärtlichkeiten auf der Arbeit auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, zog er Heero heftig an sich und küsste ihn, als wäre es das letzte Mal.

Im ersten Moment riss Heero überrascht die Augen auf, löste aber nicht den Kuss, sondern erwiderte ihn sanft.

Und als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, zierte beider Wangen eine leichter Rotschimmer.

"Pass auf dich auf.", murmelte Duo leise und küsste noch einmal kurz Heeros Lippen.

Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Noch eine Sekunde länger und er hätte Heero hier festgekettet, damit er nicht ging.

* * *

"Hast du alle Daten, Quatre?"

"Ja, wir können uns zurückziehen.", kam die schnelle Antwort.

"Gut."

Duo und Quatre waren mit dem Auftrag geheime Daten zu entwenden und diese zu kopieren in ein Labor geschickt worden und waren gerade fertig.

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als sie ein unerwarteter Funkspruch erreichte.

"Quatre, kannst du mich hören?" Es war Trowa und er klang gehetzt.

"Ja, laut und deutlich. Was ist los?"

"Es gab Probleme. Heero und ich wurden getrennt. Ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist, aber die Cyborgs haben seine Verfolgung aufgenommen. Es sind zu viele. Wir brauchen dringend jemanden, aber ich bekomme keinen Kontakt zur Zentrale. Könnt ihr es mal versuchen?"

"Geht klar, wir sind hier eh fertig..."

Quatre hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da riss Duo ihm das Funkgerät aus der Hand.

"Ich komme her, Trowa."

"Duo?", kam es überrascht aus dem Gerät.

Und noch ehe Quatre etwas sagen konnte, um Duo aufzuhalten, war dieser auf sein Bike gesprungen und startete den Motor. Mit Vollgas rauschte er davon.

"Duo!!! Warte!", doch Quatres Ruf blieb ungehört.

"Scheiße!"

Schnell nahm Quatre die Verfolgung auf.

Duo erreichte den Ort des Geschehens mit quietschenden Reifen.

Hastig sprang er von seinem Bike und verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick über das Gelände. Dann suchte er es systematisch ab, bis er Kampflärm hörte.

Er erreichte Heero, bevor einer der Cyborgs eine Salve Kugeln auf ihn abfeuern konnte und stellte sich in die Schusslinie.

Heero, zunächst nur überrascht von Duos plötzlichem Auftauchen, realisierte nun, dass der Kugelhagel Duo getroffen haben musste. Nicht ihn.

Entsetzt schrie er auf. "DUO!"

Doch dieser stand ganz ruhig da. Als hätte ihn keine der Kugeln auch nur berührt. Dann hob er den Blick.

"Habt ihr nicht mehr drauf? Als ob die paar Kugeln mir schaden könnten.", schleuderte er den Cyborgs spöttisch entgegen.

Geübt griff er dann nach seinen beiden Schnellfeuerwaffen, entsicherte, zielte...und schoss.

Eine Kugel nach der anderen traf ihr Ziel und einige Cyborgs gingen zu Boden.

Den Rest bearbeitete Duo gekonnt mit Tritten und Schlägen, wich dabei selber sämtlichen Schlägen aus.

Heero konnte unterdessen nur noch staunen.

Duo war unglaublich schnell und geschickt, er bewegte sich geradezu übermenschlich.

Doch plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein weiterer Cyborg und griff Duo von hinten an.

Der Langhaarige, davon völlig überrascht, bekam die ganze Ladung ab und hatte nun Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn und er stand nun Heero zugewandt.

Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Duos Körper sah.

Duo bemerkte den Blick und lächelte traurig.

"Es tut mir leid Heero...", sagte er leise. Dann brach er zusammen und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Der übriggebliebene Cyborg nutzte Heeros Unaufmerksamkeit und verschwand so schnell er konnte, um sich zu retten.

Heero stand bewegungsunfähig da. Er bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter, während er immer noch auf Duo hinunter starrte.

Duo war...er war...

Duo, sein Duo, war ein Cyborg. Eine Maschine. Er liebte eine Maschine...

Nur nebenbei nahm er die Schritte wahr, die sich eilig näherten.

Dann hörte er ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, einen Fluch...und Quatre kniete neben Duo.

Das stählerne Knochengerüst Duos sprühte Funken und Quatre drückte eilig einige winzige Knöpfe und stöpselte einige Kabel um.

Heero sah dem Ganzen wie aus weiter Ferne zu und registrierte kaum etwas um ihn herum.

Trowa neben ihm rechnete jeden Moment mit einer Ohnmacht, doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Heero starrte nur stumm vor sich hin und bewegte sich nicht.

"Ich bin soweit, wir können ihn zu den Technikern bringen. Helft ihr mir?", informierte der Blonde kurz darauf.

Trowa nickte und kniete neben Quatre nieder, um diesem zu helfen Duo anzuheben, doch Heero rührte sich immer noch nicht.

"Heero?", fragte Trowa seinen Partner besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Komm endlich, wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen.", machte Quatre ungeduldig aufmerksam.

Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah Quatre kurz in die Augen und wandte sich dann ab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er die beiden Agents stehen und verließ das Gelände.

* * *

Duos Normalzustand war nach einer Woche wieder hergestellt. Sein stählernes Knochengerüst hatte glücklicherweise ernsthafte Schäden verhindert und er war wieder vollkommen hergestellt.

Quatre und Trowa standen an Duos Bett, als dieser die Augen wieder aufschlug.

Glücklich und erleichtert fiel Quatre ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest. Duo lächelte.

Dann wanderte sein Blick suchend durch den Raum.

"Wo ist Heero?", fragte er leise, obwohl er eine bestimmte Ahnung hatte, warum dieser nicht anwesend war.

Trowa und Quatre sahen sich betreten an.

"Er...er war die ganze Woche über nicht einmal hier.", gab der Blonde zögerlich zur Auskunft.

Duo nickte knapp. Er verstand. Aus einem, ihm unbekannten, Grund empfand Heero einen großen Hass auf alle Cyborgs. Und er war einer davon.

Vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert, wenn er es Heero erzählt hätte, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und er schluchzte leise auf.

Er hatte Heero verloren. Und er konnte nichts tun...

Weinend brach er auf dem Bett zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Quatre und Trowa tauschten einen mitleidigen Blick und zogen sich dann diskret zurück.

Sie waren sich einig, dass Duo jetzt alleine sein musste.

* * *

"Melde mich zurück zum Dienst, Sir.", teilte Duo Treize Kushrenada mit.

Dieser nickte und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

"Setzten sie sich, Maxwell. Wir müssen etwas besprechen."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, doch dann stellte Treize eine Frage, die Duo völlig überrumpelte.

"Was ist ihnen über Yuys Vergangenheit bekannt?"

Perplex starrte Duo seinen Chef an.

"Sir?"

Kushrenada schien zu warten.

"Nicht viel Sir. Heero hat mir nichts darüber erzählt. Er redet nicht gerne über so etwas. Das einzige, worin ich mit sicher bin, ist, dass er, selbst mit seiner Qualifikation, nicht genug Geld haben kann, um in einer solch teuren Wohngegend zu leben. Ich nehme also an, dass er aus einem wohlhabenden Elternhaus stammt."

Treize nickte.

"Genaugenommen ist er der Sohn unseres ehemaligen Präsidenten. Er hatte eine Schwester und zwei ältere Brüder."

Überrascht zog Duo die Augenbrauen hoch.

Warum hat er nie erzählt, das er Geschwister hat? Es sei denn...

"Sie sagten er "hatte". Heißt das sie sind tot?"

"Richtig. Seine Eltern und seine Geschwister fielen einer Gruppe Cyborgs, die sich gegen die neuesten politischen Verhandlungen aussprach, zum Opfer. Es ist einem Zufall zu verdanken, dass Yuy nicht getötet wurde."

Duo schluckte. Woher wusste Treize eigentlich so gut über seine Beziehung zu Heero bescheid?

Treize, der seine Gedanken zu erahnen schien, erklärte.

"Bei der Übertragung der persönlichen Daten auf ein neues System fiel auf, dass ihr Wohnsitz mit dem Yuys identisch ist. Es war naheliegend, dass sie eine intime Beziehung zu einander haben."

"Hatten...", ergänzte Duo leise. "Ich werde wohl wieder bei ihm ausziehen."

Treize sagte nichts dazu, er fuhr fort zu erklären.

"Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Vielleicht verstehen sie nun Yuys Hass auf die Cyborgs ein wenig besser. Sie können sich vorstellen was es für ein Schock gewesen sein muss, als er sie als einen solchen erkannte."

Duo nickte zustimmend. Wie hätte er das ahnen sollen?

Ihm war plötzlich ganz klar, womit sich Heeros Hass auf Cyborgs begründen ließ. Heero hatte damals alles verloren...und nun hatte er ihn auch noch enttäuscht.

Er lächelte gequält.

Sie hatten beide viel durchgemacht, wie es aussah.

Heero hatte seine Familie verloren.

Er selber sein Leben und damit seine Familie und seinen ehemaligen Geliebten.

Alle hatten sich von ihm abgewandt.

Und nun auch noch Heero, den er über alles liebte.

Aber er konnte ihn verstehen,...irgendwie...

* * *

Nervös stand Duo vor Heeros Büro.

Er hatte schon dreimal angesetzt um zu klopfen, aber jedes Mal wieder die Hand sinken lassen.

Was bist du nur für ein Feigling Maxwell? Du willst doch nur mit ihm reden...

Mit einem Kopfschütteln hob er schließlich die Hand und klopfte energisch an.

Ein kurzes "Herein" bedeutete ihm einzutreten.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blickte zu der Person am Schreibtisch.

Heero hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schrieb konzentriert etwas. Wahrscheinlich einen Bericht.

Trowa war nicht da.

Duo vermutete, dass dies Quatre zu verdanken war und lächelte leicht.

Dann machte er leise auf sich aufmerksam, er wusste ja nicht wie Heero auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würde.

"Heero..."

Ruckartig sah Heero auf. Er sah überrascht aus, sammelte sich aber schnell wieder und blickte den Langhaarigen ausdruckslos an.

"Was willst du?", wollte er in kühlem Ton wissen.

"Ich...ähm...hier." Duo hielt ihm den Zweitschlüssel seiner Wohnung hin.

"Ich habe meine Sachen abgeholt."

Schweigen.

"Ich ziehe wieder in meine alte Wohnung...ich denke das ist dir lieber."

Duo versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es misslang aufgrund von Heeros eisiger Mine.

Duo zitterte. "Können wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden Heero? Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal..."

Heero sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte er.

"Gut. Rede."

"In Ordnung...wo fange ich am besten an...?" Er legte leicht den Kopf schräg und dachte nach.

Heero musste feststellen wie vertraut ihm diese Gestik war.

Dann begann Duo zu erklären.

"Bevor du hierher gekommen bist Heero, war ich Agent 01. Ich hatte einen Auftrag ohne Partner. Es ging schief...mein Körper war Schrott. Wochenlang habe ich im Krankenhaus gelegen und mir tröstende Worte von Ärzten angehört.

Irgendwann hatte ich genug. Meine Beine waren unbrauchbar, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und einige Organe hatten ernsthaften Schaden genommen.

Ein Operation wäre sinnlos gewesen. Ich spielte schon mit dem Gedanken mich von den Geräten abnehmen zu lassen und aufzugeben, als mir Kushrenada einen Vorschlag machte."

Duo schwieg ein Weile und Heero wartete.

"Er bot mir an auf Firmenkosten eine Umwandlung zu einem Cyborg zu veranlassen. Auch die damit verbundene Reha wollte er bezahlen. Nach vielen Gesprächen mit Fachleuten und gegen den Willen meiner Familie und meines Freundes unterschrieb ich schließlich.

Ich wollte kein Krüppel sein. Der Prozess ging schnell voran und war bald abgeschlossen.

Tja, ich hatte mein Leben zur Hälfte wieder und alle die mir etwas bedeutet haben, verloren.

Als ich dich kennengelernt hatte, musste ich Quatre versprechen es dir zu sagen. Aber ich tat es nicht, weil ich Angst hatte dich zu verlieren, so wie meine Familie und meinen Freund damals. Egal. Nun habe ich dich verloren, weil ich es dir nicht erzählt habe."

Er lachte. Ein trauriges Lachen.

"Dumm von mir, aber das lässt sich wohl nicht mehr ändern."

Unruhig wartete er darauf, dass Heero etwas sagte. Doch dieser schwieg.

Als Heero nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür. Doch bevor er das Büro verlassen konnte, stoppte ihn Heero.

"Halt. Warte..."

Langsam drehte Duo sich wieder um und trat zurück ins Zimmer. Nervös wartete er ab.

"Ich...habe über all die Monate nichts gemerkt, in keiner Form. Es war alles so, wie bei einem Menschen."

Duo zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Aber, als ich gesehen habe, das du...einer von ihnen warst, gingen mir lauter Gedanken im Kopf herum. Zuerst habe ich mich geekelt. Immerhin hatte ich eine Maschine geküsst und mit ihr geschlafen."

Duo atmete tief durch. Wartete auf das, was noch kam.

"Dann war ich wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich es nicht gemerkt hatte. Aber ich war auch wütend auf dich, weil du es mir so lange verschwiegen hattest...und ich fühlte mich meiner Familie gegenüber wie ein Verräter."

"Heero es tut mir leid, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung was mit deiner Familie..."

Der Kurzhaarige winkte ab. Dann erhob er sich und trat Duo gegenüber.

Er zögerte nur kurz.

"Küss mich."

Duo fiel aus allen Wolken.

"WAS?"

Heero wiederholte seine Worte.

"Aber...", verwirrt sah der Langhaarige Heero an.

"Tu es einfach."

Zögerlich trat Duo näher und legte seine Hände auf Heeros Schultern. Dann berührte er mit seinen Lippen kurz Heeros und löste sich schnell wieder von ihm.

Heero schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

"Du sollst mich richtig küssen."

"Ich..., okay."

Heero nickte zufrieden und schloss erneut abwartend die Augen.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen erneut und Duo zog sich nicht zurück.

Er legte die Arme um Heero und drückte sich an ihn, während sie ihre Lippen gegeneinander bewegten.

Heero musste feststellen, dass er auch jetzt keinen Unterschied zu einem Menschen bemerkte. Duos Lippen waren warm und weich und er schmeckte leicht nach Vanille.

So wie immer.

Vorsichtig strich er über den Rücken des Langhaarigen. Alles fühlte sich genauso an wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Er konnte keine Abweichung feststellen.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, blickte Duo betreten zu Boden. Fragte sich was jetzt kam und warum Heero das getan hatte.

Er hatte Angst vor erneuter Ablehnung.

Heero betrachtete Duo einen Moment, bevor er wieder sprach.

Es war alles wie immer gewesen. Duos unbeschreiblicher Geruch. Seine Wärme, seine weiche Haut und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch...alles war gleich.

Nun ja, schließlich hatte Duo seine Familie nicht umgebracht und er tötete auch keine Unschuldigen. Und abgesehen davon...er konnte seine Gefühle für diesen Langhaarigen Mann nicht einfach abstellen. Er liebte ihn.

Kurzentschlossen und ohne nachzudenken, zog er Duo in seine Arme und umarmte ihn liebevoll.

"Ich glaube...", murmelte er leise an Duos Ohr, "...es ist mir egal, wer oder was du bist."

Duo erschauderte. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und eine Welle der Erleichterung überschwemmte ihn. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen und er schluchzte leise, als er sich an Heero festklammerte und dessen Streicheleinheiten genoss.

Auch Heero fühlte eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durch seinen Körper fließen, während er Duo so im Arm hielt.

"Ich liebe dich." ... "Und es ist mir egal wer du bist. Das ändert nichts daran, auch, wenn ich das im ersten Moment dachte."

Glücklich strahlte Duo ihn an und löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung, damit er Heero in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

Epilog

- Ein Jahr später -

Heero seufzte zufrieden.

Es gab nichts besseres als nach dem Sex von Duo massiert zu werden.

Und der Langhaarige war gut darin.

Zudem versüßte er das Ganze mit gelegentlichen, kurzen Küssen auf Heeros Schulterblättern und Nacken.

Heero musste feststellen, dass er schon wieder erregt war und stöhnte leise auf.

Duo schien zu merken, was seine Berührungen bei Heero auslösten und er grinste.

"Hast du noch nicht genug?", hauchte er verführerisch gegen Heeros Hals, während er Küsse darauf verteilte.

"Von dir? Nie..."

Zufrieden ließ der Langhaarige seine Hände wandern, schob sie unter Heero und massierte nun die langsam wachsende Erregung.

"Hnnn...Duo...", stöhnte Heero und drückte sich Duos Händen entgegen.

Duo lächelte und küsste sanft Heeros Schulterblatt.

"Liebst du mich?", fragte er dann schelmisch und stoppte seinen Bewegungen.

Frustriert stöhnte Heero wieder auf.

"Ja."

Duo grinste, während er nun verstärkt an Heeros weicher Haut saugte, ein eindeutiges Zeichen darauf hinterließ.

"Gut."

...und Heero bekam was er wollte...

oo FIN oo

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe mal, die Story hält sämtlicher Kritik einigermaßen stand! Sagt mir wie´s euch gefallen hat. svea-chan


End file.
